In addition to fabric material, design is another important factor for men's briefs to have comfortableness to wear.
Currently, there is a type of men's briefs designed with a pouch. This type of men's briefs is featured by a pouch that is located in front of or below a crotch of the men's briefs to provide a suitably large space for loosely enclosing a wearer's penis and scrotum therein, so that surfaces of the penis and scrotum are isolated from the wearer's skin at the crotch and two thighs. With the pouch, the briefs become more comfortable for wearing, and the surfaces of the penis and scrotum are protected against injury due to frequent frictional contact with the thighs when walking or taking exercise over a long period of time. Also, with this type of men's briefs with a pouch, the wearer's penis and scrotum are not subjected to discomfort caused by damp and hot air in the briefs.